Rubic Cubes
by atlantisbabe34
Summary: One Night While Bosco and Faith are On Patrol it’s really slow so, Bosco Challenges Faith to a rubic Cube Competition... With Reprocussions...What will the outcome be? Faisco
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone I'M New to writing Third Watch fics but this one came to my head while I was taking apart and putting a rubric cube together .. So Enjoy

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Third Watch

Rating: K

Parings: Bosco/ Faith

Summery: One Night While Bosco and Faith are On Patrol; it's really slow so, Bosco Challenges Faith to a rubic Cube Competition... With Reprocussions...What will the outcome be?

Spoilers: there is none but it has Finny in It so season 6

Pure Stupidness and Fluff… Enjoy :D

Rubic Cubes

* * *

"I Hate Rubic Cubes" Bosco muttered to himself as he took the 2 out of his locker. He had a feeling that it was going to be another slow night and he might as well have something to entertain himself and Faith.

"Hey Bos" Faith said as she walked into the locker room. Bosco quickly hid the Rubic Cubes in his hat. He was already dressed and just fixing up his appearance, Just incase he met a hottie while on duty. Faith sighed and rolled her eyes at Bosco as she started to get changed.

Ty, Sully, Finney and Sasha entered the locker room.

"Comon' Bosco, Not attempting the 'Charm' again are we?" Ty asked starting to get changed

"Yeah, well you know what they say? That you could meet "the one" anywhere anytime... gotta look my best" Bosco smirked

"Well whoever said that was wrong 'cause it didn't work with me and Fred" Faith said putting her belt on

"I Feel For ya Yokas" Sully said as Lieu suck his head into the room

"Roll Call". They filed out of the locker room, still buttoning up shirts and putting their belts on. They entered the Roll Call Room and sat in the seats.

"Ok tonight Officers eyes and ears peeled. Davis you're with Finney, Sully and Monroe, Bosco and Yokas. Be careful out there" and with the Lieu left the room

"I'll get the radios" Faith said as they walked out of the room. Faith left to get the radios and Bosco went out to the car.

* * *

Later that night 5-5 David only had one call, and a few traffic tickets. 

"This is just... joy"! Bosco said sarcastically as they pulled up near the bridge. "Lucky I brought things to amuse me with!". Bosco pulled the 2 Rubic Cubes out of his hat.

"Rubic Cubes? You brought those for amusement!" Faith said eyeing off the Rubic Cube Bosco had dumped in her lap.

"Yeah! Comon' it will be fun... We can have a competition! 30 minutes to finish the Cube" Bosco Said grinning like a school boy. Faith just looked at him with her eye brows raised.

"It will be fun?" Faith said but then she got an idea. "Ok you're on... But..."

"But?"

"If I win you have to be my personal slave for a week and you have to do everything that I ask...everything!" Faith said smiling

"Pfft yeah ok whatever... But if I win you have to..."

"What? Faith asked not liking the biggest grin she had seen Bosco have. She did not like where this was going at all

"You have to kiss me" Bosco Said still having the grin on his face.

"Fine" she blurted out. The words hadn't even registered in her brain before she spat them out. Then she smiled at Bosco's cockiness.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you" Faith said.

"Fine I wont be cocky... Your gonna beat me. Is that better?" Bosco asked only mucking around.

"That's good... ok... set the timer for 30 minutes" she set the timer on her watch

"Wait! How do I know your gonna set it at the right time and how do you know if you watch is on the right time?" Bosco asked proud that he had actually made sense.

"Fine we'll put it on the RMP" she set the time on the RMP. "Happy now?"

"Very" Bosco Replied

"Ok Ready... go!" Faith said and both of them sat in silence as they moved the parts on the Cube around. This was going to be the longest 30 minutes they had both endured.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later they were still at it and still in Silence and only the clicking from the Cubes could be heard. Bosco looked over at Faith's block; she looked like she was struggling. He chuckled to himself quietly; He had only One Square to go! He was excited he was gonna win Faith was finally gonna give him a kiss, a kiss he had wished for long before they were partners.

Time was on the 10 seconds to go mark and both were struggling to put the last block into place. Just as the timer went off both Faith and Bosco yelled.

"Finished!" then looked at each other.

"Ok that was just freaky!" Faith Said

"What do we do now?" Bosco asked

"Well I guess we both are going to have to both do our dares" Faith said

"Ok then" Faith said as she turned to face Bosco Ready to give him his kiss. They leaned forward and their lips brushed before she pulled back.

"Volia!" Faith said smiling _Bad Faith you weren't meant to enjoy that!. Oh Shut up stupid Conscience! _

"Awww Comon'! I'd hardly call that a Kiss!" Bosco Whined

"It was too!" Faith Argued with him.

"This is a Kiss" Bosco said as he grabbed the back of her head and smashed his lips apon hers. They stayed like that before both of them needed air.

"Now that was a kiss" Bosco said smiling. Faith just leaned back in the seat and blushed.

"Now Milady, What can I do for you?" He said before groveling to her and bowing his head.

"Well the first thing you can do is come here and kiss me like that again!" Faith Said

"My Pleasure Milady" He Grinned and Closed in For another Kiss

This was the Beginning of a beautiful Friendship and Bosco would never hate Rubic cubes again.

The End

Lol I told you it was stupid now all you have to do is click the reply button and prepare for .. .nothing lol jokes I will write another page for my reviewers so if u wanna be on that page... review!


	2. Reviews

Hey people I told you I would be back but this is only a page to thank my wonderful reviewers so with out Further ado:

**Abw91gl: ** I'm glad You Liked it, but I will not continue this story for reasons that it came to my head while I myself was playing with a rubic cube but look out for more. Thanks for Reviewing!

**shopping-luva91:** Hi thanks for reviewing… I will write more stories like this but I wont be doing any sequels because the just don't mix with me so sorry! But thanks for reviewing!

**Vegela:** Glad you liked it... thanks for reviewing!

**Cercy:** Hi thanks for reviewing... I'm glad you liked it!


End file.
